customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Royal Adventure, Part 1 (Thevideotour1's version)
(Angie angrily flings a headline of Lola kissing Oscar) * Lenny: Hey, Angie, could you hand me the blue one? * (Yet sulking, Angie gives him a blue can of paint) * Lenny: Thank you. * (Oscar bursts in) * Oscar: LOOK WHO STEPPED IN THE ROOM!! * (Angie scowls at him. Oscar doesn't notice) * Lenny: Oh, yes! * Oscar: Oscar and Lenny! WHAT A TEAM, BABY!! * Lenny: High fin! Low fin! * Oscar: Hey, Angie, you didn't know I had it in me, did you? It was like an explosion! * Lenny: How good was I? * Oscar: Oh, you was the bomb! * Lenny: Thank you, thank you. And hey, hey, hey! Casanova! I saw your big finish on the news! Nice smooch, lover-boy! * Oscar: Ix-nay on the iss-kay, man. It's private. It's private. * Angie: "PRIVATE"?! The entire reef saw you do it! * Oscar: Ooh, hey! Somebody's in a bad mood! C'mon, Ang, lemme see that big grin! Show me the grin, baby! (presses his fin on Angie's lips to force her to grin; she pulls away) * Angie: Knock it off! * Oscar: What has gotten into you? * Angie: ME?! Oh, I swear, sometimes I wanna take your big dumb, dummy head and just..... (pounds her fin into her fist) * Oscar: Ang, what is the problem? * Angie: PROBLEM?! There's no PROBLEM! I don't have any PROBLEM!! MISS PERFECT IS THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM!!! * Lenny: Uh, hey, guys... * Oscar: What have you had against Lola? * Angie: Not my lips, that's for sure. * Lenny: Ooh. * Oscar: What's going on? * Lenny: (ducking behind the curtain) I'm gonna stay out of this one. * Oscar: Why would you even care about Lola anyhow? * Angie: I DON'T!! * Oscar: You don't? * Angie: No! * Oscar: No what? * Angie: I DON'T KNOW!! * Lenny: (shaking a paint can, trying to stop the argument) Guys wanna---? * Oscar and Angie: NO!! * (Lenny cringes) * Angie: Just warn me, Oscar, because I'm curious. Why do you think she's interested, right? Do you think, for one moment, that she'd even be with you if you weren't the rich and famous Sharkslayer?! * Lenny: Guys, c'mon, please don't fight. * Angie: Are you that blind? * Oscar: At least, she treats me like I'm somebody! * Angie: Yeah, but would she love you if you were nobody? * Oscar: NOBODY LOVED ME IF I WAS NOBODY!! * Angie: I DID!! * (Oscar stares at her speechless. Angie turns away) * Angie: (mournfully) Before the money, and before the fame.....before the lie. To me, you were a somebody, Oscar. But now, you're nothing...but a fake. A sham. A con. You're a joke. * (Oscar is deeply crushed by her words) * Lenny: Here I come! Ta-da! (emerges from the curtain, wearing a blue dolphin disguise) Sebastian and the whale-washing dolphin! (his grin swiftly droops) * (Angie sighs mournfully at Oscar. Oscar is deeply hurt and speechless) * Oscar: Angie, I- * Angie: No, forget it! Just go! Because I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your life wasn't good enough, including me. * (Oscar lowers his head and mournfully swims out of the warehouse. Angie turns to wipe her tears) * Lenny: Angie? * Angie: (turns to Lenny, trying to hide her despair) Oh, darling; I'm...sorry. Go back and do it again. * (Lenny yet notices her despair) * Lenny: Hey, c'mon. (puts his fin on Angie's chin) It'll be alright. * (Angie gives a tiny grin, while Oscar dejectedly closes the door behind him and swims off)